commoonityfandomcom-20200215-history
Ocean Master (Orm Marius)
History Early Life Orm Marius was born in the ancient underwater city of Atlantis, and because of this he possessed a physiology far superior to regular humans. He was the son of the Atlantean military chief Orvax Marius and the queen of Atlantis Atlanna. As a child he learnt that he had an older brother stuck on the surface world who was the child of his mother and a surface-dweller named Tom Curry, his name was Arthur. His father also had another child, this one illegitimate. This girl would be named Tula and would serve in the Atlantean Army. He was raised to believed that the people of the surface were cancerous and not to be interacted with. His father Orvax was extremely abusive and would often beat his son and wife, eventually Atlanna killed Orvax on Orm's twelfth birthday when he told her he had killed her surface family. Later on in his life Atlanna was supposedly killed in a freak accident and Orm was accused by Atlanna's royal advisor Vulko, this led to the advisor being banished to the surface world. Eventually Arthur travelled with Vulko to Atlantis, and Orm happily stepped down as King so his brother could take the throne. The brothers would have a healthy relationship, and Orm would tell Arthur cautionary tales about why the surface people shouldn't be trusted. Eventually Arthur saw the surface folk in the same way as Orm and the brothers planned contingencies should the surface attack their home. However in the end Arthur stepped down as King, allowing Orm to take the throne once more. King Orm While Orm was the king of Atlantis, he made it very militant. When the Imperator of the Veil created an island in the middle of the ocean, Orm became disgusted that this surface dweller would take his land. Allying himself with the US and Russian governments, Orm assembled an invasion force consisting of super powered beings, soldiers, creatures, and the Trench. They did not get to slaughter all the island, but the Veil were relocated into space, out of the ocean. Powers & Abilities Powers * Atlantean Physiology: The Atlanteans are offshoots of humanity that are biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. All their abilities are by-products of their bodies being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. ** Superhuman Strength: Because he lives in some of the deepest parts of the ocean, Orm is able to move with ease even while 1086 pounds of pressure are applied on him. ** Superhuman Durability: Orm is able to withstand the huge pressures of the deep ocean, which applies 1086 pounds of pressure per square inch. ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Speed ** Enhanced Senses: Due to millennia underwater, Atlanteans such as Orm have developed senses much more acute then any humans. *** Enhanced Vision: Orm is able to see perfectly in the pitch blackness of the deep ocean. *** Enhanced Hearing: Orm's hearing is far greater than any human's. ** Accelerated Healing Abilities * Diplomacy * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Historiography * Leadership * Master Swimmer * Military Protocol * Tactical Analysis * Weaponry ** Throwing Weaknesses * Water Deprivation: Orm, like all Atlanteans, dehydrates at a rate far superior to any human. This can cause him problems if he stays on land for too long. Paraphernalia Equipment * Royal Crown: As the king of Atlantis, Orm possessed a crown that doubled as a helmet. The Royal Crown gave Ocean Master power over the oceans themselves. He was able to telekinetically bend sea water to his whim in a similar way to Mera while he wore the helm. Weapons * Trident ** Weather Manipulation: The Trident gives Orm power over the storms, this allows him to mimic storms, hurricanes, tsunamis, and other natural disasters. *** Electrokinesis: Because of the weather manipulation afforded by the trident, Orm is able to summon lighting through his trident. **** Electro-Blast: Orm is able to fire the lightning he channels as devastating arcane bolts of power. These lightning bolts are powerful enough to take out Superman, Aquaman and Wonder Woman with just one blast. *** Hydrokinesis: Using the trident Ocean Master is able to manipulate water. He can create massive tsunamis powerful enough to stop Atlanteans in their tracks. ** Dead King's Scepter *** The Dead King's Scepter grants its possessor the ability to generate earthquakes strong enough to sink islands and continents, such as it did with Atlantis long ago. It also allows its possessor to control the Trench through primal authority recognition. Category:DC Category:Characters Category:Ryan